


celebrating

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun (D&D Campaign)
Genre: M/M, gnome holidays are weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: The tiny tokens are buried deep in a drawer for so long by now that he almost forgets.





	celebrating

The tiny tokens are buried deep in a drawer for so long by now that he almost forgets. He only remembers when Leo asks him what date it is and can only hope nobody notices how red he is coming back to his room.

It feels silly to bring it up now, so far from home and the rest of his family, but he wants it to be  _ special _ , wants it to be  _ theirs. _

It’s not the first time he made those, but this will be the first in a very long time he’ll offer a token to anybody outside his family, and the first one when he will not get a single one himself, but it’s all right.

He wants it to be special.

There are ten tokens inside, and he is a bit embarrassed about that, it is beyond cheesy, but he couldn’t really help himself.

He honestly doesn’t know what he was planning to do, it is not like he just could throw it all at Leo and run away, however tempting the thought is.

Instead he takes the tokens, every one hidden in a small package from black silk, spends an evening calligraphing “Leo” with his best handwriting on tiny pieces of paper and affixing them to the bags, and decides to stash them in places where they will be found.

Apple for temptation.

The first one he hides under Leo’s pillow, trying not to touch anything.

Banana for sensuality.

The second goes to the legs of his bed, and Nil can feel how hot his face is, and can’t help but be amused by his own stupidity.

Blueberry for optimism.

This one gets hidden behind Leo’s drawing supplies, and Nil snorts at his own terrible joke.

Currants, a blessing.

Hidden in between his drawings.

Grapes for satisfaction.

In between Leo’s tools for working with sugar.

Oranges for hope.

This one is obvious, hanging on the door handle.

Pear for prosperity.

This one is in the workshop, underneath the polishing rags.

Pineapple for commitment.

This one stays in Nil’s room, on the top of his nightstand.

Strawberry for desire.

Nil is ridiculously proud of himself for sliding it into Leo’s pocket stealing a kiss in the middle of the day, without him noticing a thing.

Tangerine for good luck.

The last one is left on Leo’s nightstand, in the plain sight and Nil runs to hide as soon as he makes sure it is placed exactly as he imagined.


End file.
